Toujours pur
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Dziesięć chwil z życia Hermiony Granger. Jest szósty rok, GD wciąż działa, jednak niektóre rzeczy dzieją się inaczej niż można by przypuszczać.


**I.**

Idzie szybkim krokiem przez korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że już jest spóźniona na historię magii. Jednak przez sześć lat uczęszczania do Hogwartu nauczyła się rozpoznawać sprawy nie cierpiące zwłoki i podążać za priorytetami. Całą przerwę poświęciła więc na dyskusję z Harrym; musieli ustalić termin następnego spotkania GD, które miało początkowo odbyć się dzisiaj, jednak chłopak został po raz kolejny wezwany do Dumbledore na ich _lekcję.  
_

Nie zwróciła uwagi, kiedy korytarz całkiem opustoszał. Od dzwonka upłynęło już dobre parę minut, ona jednak musiała przejść jeszcze dwie kondygnacje, by w końcu dotrzeć do klasy Binnsa.  
Skręca za róg, poprawiając na ramieniu wypchaną po brzegi torbę, którą jedynie sprytne zaklęcie zabezpiecza przed pęknięciem w szwach. W tej samej sekundzie, w której udało jej się upchnąć głębiej jeden z poufnych pergaminów, tuż przy niej rozlega się doskonale znany syk.

\- Co robisz tu sama, mała szlamo?

Draco Malfoy stoi tuż obok, patrząc na nią ze zwyczajowym grymasem twarzy. Nie wie, jak mogła go wcześniej nie usłyszeć. Oczy ma rozbiegane, raz przygląją się jej z bliska, raz uciekają w bok, wypatrując czegoś w głębi korytarza. Pionowa zmarszczka, której nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła, _bo dlaczego w ogóle miałaby_ , dzieli mu czoło na dwie równe części. Wygląda, jakby na coś czekał, a ona mu w tym przeszkodziła.

\- Malfoy – warczy. Jej ręka wędruje powoli w stronę różdżki, a szczupłe palce zaciskają się bezwiednie na ciepłym drewnie.

\- Granger. Swoje nazwiska poznaliśmy już w pierwszej klasie. - mówi sucho, odsuwając się od niej.  
Jest teraz lekko pochylony do tyłu, a głowę trzyma prosto, stojąc w wypracowanej przez lata pozie.  
Hermiona kręci głową i rusza przed siebie, przesuwając na ramieniu pasek torby.

Torby, która po chwili spada na podłogę z brzdękiem, trzaskiem, gruchotem i tąpnięciem.  
Trzyma w niej naprawdę różne rzeczy, nie ma się co dziwić.  
Kiedy przeklina i odwraca głowę do tyłu, korytarz jest już pusty. Do klasy Binnsa dociera kwadrans przed dzwonkiem.

 **II.**

Zauważa to dopiero trzy dni później. Jest zimna i deszczowa sobota, lecz spora część Gyffindoru nie uznaje tego za przeszkodę w wyprawie do Hogsmeade. Inaczej muszą uważać nauczyciele i aurorzy potupujący z zimna w oczekiwaniu na eskortowanie grupy hałaśliwych uczniów spod bram zamku i z powrotem.

Ona zostaje w pokoju wspólnym i postanawia zabrać się za pomoc Harry'emu. Chłopak pilnie potrzebuje informacji na temat jakichś _horkruksów_ , a ona przecież jest taka dobra w wyciąganiu z książek tego co akurat potrzebne. Ron wymigał się argumentem, że przecież któreś z ich dwójki musi towarzyszyć Harry'emu w Hogsmeade.

Kiedy otwiera 'Historię zaklęć czarnomagicznych w wiekach średnich', spomiędzy poplamionych kart księgi spada na jej kolana jakiś bilecik. Białą tekturkę pokrywają drobne, ale ozdobne litery z czarnego atramentu.

 _Dracon Lucius Malfoy_  
 _Toujours pur_

Nie licząc Seamusa Finiganna i paru pierwszorocznych, jest sama w pokoju wspólnym. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi, co dziewczyna spala w kominku.

 **III.**

Kiedy przy śniadaniu sowa przynosi jej jak zwykle Proroka Codziennego, Ron opiera brodę na jej ramieniu i spogląda znudzony na pierwszą stronę.

\- Hej, Harry – krzyczy cicho tuż przy jej uchu, na co wzdryga się i odsuwa chłopaka od siebie. On, niezrażony, kontynuuje. - Aresztowali jakiegoś Stana Shunpike! To nie jest przypadkiem ten koleś z Błędnego Rycerza, o którym mi mówiłeś?

Harry kaszle i odpowiada Ronowi, że owszem, jest, co sprawia, że już po chwili obaj pogrążają się w dyskusji na temat polityki Ministerstwa.

Co chwilę z lewej strony dochodzą do Hermiony strzępki zdań. 'On musi być niewinny...', 'Wydawał się całkiem w porządku...', '...a wiesz, jacy są teraz ludzie..., 'Każdy może być śmierdzielem...'

Kręci głową i dopija zimną kawę, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Wszystko wydaje się takie jak zawsze, ona jednak z każdym dniem wyłapuje w tłumie coraz więcej szarych twarzy i podkrążonych oczu, a dłonie co poniektórych trzęsą się nienaturalnie. Śmiechy nie są tak głośne, jak być powinny. Co jakiś czas ubywa też uczniów przy każdym z czterech stołów. Jako prefekt nauczyła się wyłapywać takie subtelne zmiany, nie tylko w obrębie swojego domu.  
Chociaż czasem wolałaby tego wszystkiego po prostu nie widzieć.

Kiedy jej wzrok pada na stół Slytherinu, przez moment ma wrażenie, że także inny prefekt wie, jak bolesna może być świadomość. Błysk w szarym oku jest bardzo podobny do tego, który nieraz widziała w swoim odbiciu w lustrze w dormitorium.

Zaraz jednak orientuje się, do kogo należą te oczy. I wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali tak szybko, że Harry i Ron nawet nie zwracają uwagi.

Przy stole Ravenclawu Luna Lovegood przejeżdża palcem po plamie soku pomarańczowego na dębowym blacie, rysując owalny kształt znaku zapytania.

IV.

Kiedy późnym wieczorem wraca do wieży Gryffindoru, przeskakując po trzy stopnie, nie spodziewa się spotkać nikogo oprócz duchów i nauczycieli patrolujących korytarze. Dzisiejsze zebranie GD skończyło się wcześniej niż zwykle, jednak ona została dłużej w Pokoju Życzeń, ćwicząc rzeczy, które zamierzała pokazać im dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Co chwilę demolując wystrój wnętrza i rozbrajając kukłę po kukle, nie zorientowała się, jak późno zdążyło się zrobić.

Zanim jednak skieruje się do pokoju wspólnego, musi najpierw wpaść do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Ron prosił ją o to przed wyjściem, poza tym jej brzuch też przychyla się do tej decyzji. Jak to się coraz częściej zdarzało, przegapiła dzisiaj kolację, przekopując z Harrym i Ronem zasoby biblioteki. Horkruksy wciąż nie dawały się odnaleźć.  
Idąc, przeklina w myślach fakt, że jest tylko człowiekiem. Kuchnia znajduje się przecież w zupełnie innej części zamku, a ona ma jeszcze _tyle do zrobienia._

Kiedy przechodzi koło dobrze znanej łazienki na pierwszym piętrze, zza uchylonych drzwi dolatuje do niej stłumiona rozmowa. Początkowo nie dziwi się tym – w końcu to łazienka Jęczącej Marty, a ona zadziwiająco często lubi gadać sama do siebie. O tak, Hermiona pamięta to aż za dobrze z czasów, kiedy ważyła tutaj eliksir wielosokowy.  
Mimo tego przystaje zaciekawiona, pozostając w cieniu półotwartych drzwi. Nasłuchuje.

Sekundę zajmuje jej zorientowanie się, że duch dziewczyny nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Kolejną sekundę rozpoznanie drugiego głosu.

Brzmi tak bardzo odmiennie od tego, do czego przywykła. Zazwyczaj twarde i suche nuty zastępuje nagle gorycz, a słowa zdają się być mokre od połykanych łez.

\- Co ja robię, rozmawiam z pieprzonym duchem... z duchem kogoś takiego jak ty... zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział!

Wchodzi tam w momencie, w którym Marta już otwiera półprzezroczyste usta, żeby odpowiedzieć. Na jej widok natychmiast robi jednak naburmuszoną minę i ze świstem znika w dziurze odpływowej jednej z umywalek. Wysoki chłopak stojący przed lustrem obraca głowę w bok i spogląda prosto w oczy jej lustrzanego odbicia.

\- Spierdalaj stąd – szepcze drżącymi wargami wygiętymi w łuk.

Hermiona robi niepewnie dwa kroki do przodu...

Metrowe lustra odbijają ten obraz niekończącą się spiralą, kiedy dwa ciała stykają się ze sobą po raz pierwszy.

 **V.**

Zebranie prefektów następnego dnia odbywa się zaraz po obiedzie. Malfoy spóźnia się dziesięć minut i kiedy już się pojawia, siada na krześle pod oknem i przysłuchuje się innym raportom bez drgnięcia okiem. Usilnie nie patrzy na Hermionę, która ma wrażenie, że zaraz chyba zwariuje. Kiedy Padma Patil kończy swoją wypowiedź, blondyn zaczyna mówić.

\- Od wczoraj Hogwart opuściło ośmiu ślizgonów.

 _Ośmiu!_ Myśli ona z przerażeniem. _Coś musiało się stać._

\- Nie wiemy, z jakiego powodu tak się dzieje – mówi, ale Hermiona widzi w jego oczach niepewność. - Dyrektor wie o wszystkim, nie ma potrzeby zawracać mu głowy powtarzaniem tego – dodaje z chorobliwym błyskiem w oku, a ona jest już pewna, że chłopak kłamie.

Próbuje podejść do niego po zebraniu, ale znika jej z oczu. Znajduje go dopiero na siódmym piętrze, biegającego w tą i z powrotem przed ścianą Pokoju Życzeń. Nie ma jak się tam dostać, ponieważ w środku Harry i Ron dyskutują właśnie nad informacjami o horkruksach, które w końcu udało im się znaleźć.

\- To nie musi tak wyglądać – mówi mu wtedy. Nie widzi wyrazu jego oczu.

 **VI.**

Wychodząc po południu z klasy Flitwicka, od niechcenia obiecuje Ronowi pomoc w napisaniu eseju z zaklęć uzdrawiających. Wie przecież, że jest w nich całkiem dobry, ćwiczyli je w zeszłym miesiącu na spotkaniu GD. Po prostu nie umie pisać esejów, to całkiem normalne, tak sądzi. Ron cieszy się jak dziecko, bo dzięki temu może ukraść sobie chociaż pół godziny na polatanie z Harrym na miotle. Z radości czerwienieją mu uszy.

Ona widzi to dokładnie, kiedy chłopak zbliża się i składa mokry pocałunek na jej policzku. Bardzo blisko ust. Odrywa się z głośnym plaśnięciem i znika w tłumie uczniów, nie oglądając się za siebie. Spieszy się.

 **VII.**

Hermiona wspina się na palce, by dosięgnąć jedną z ksiąg na najwyższej półce w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Jest późny wieczór i wątpi, żeby pani Pince zechciała jej w tym pomóc, a w bibliotece nie wolno przecież używać czarów.

Ułamek sekundy później ktoś z siłą przyciska ją do kamiennej ściany.  
 **  
**\- Jesteś tylko moja – syczy jej do ucha dobrze znany głos.

\- Malfoy – szepce ona i patrzy w górę szeroko otwartymi z szoku oczami.

\- Niech ten pieprzony Weasley zabiera od ciebie swoje łapska, jesteś tylko moja! - powtarza tak cicho, że gdyby nie mówił jej tego wprost do ucha, nie usłyszałaby. Hermiona podnosi drącą dłoń do góry i odsuwa nią delikatnie twarz Dracona. Teraz może spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- A więc tamto w łazience zdarzyło się naprawdę? - pyta.

\- Zdarzyło się.

Pocałunek jest zachłanny i mocny, a Hermiona drży z zimna przenikającego od kamiennej ściany pod jej plecami. Palce Draco szarpią się chwilę z guzikami jej białej koszuli, w końcu jednak poddaje się i opuszcza ręce luźno, wzdłuż ciała, jakby chciał powstrzymać się od dalszego rozwoju sytuacji.

\- Lepiej już pójdę – mówi potem Hermiona, przesuwając się jak najdalej. Chłopak wciska jej w ręce książkę, po którą sięgała wcześniej. Jego dłonie są nienaturalnie blade i posiniaczone.

 **VIII.**

\- To wszystko wygląda jak cholerny melodramat – warczy do chłopaka stojącego tuż obok niej.

\- Może.

\- Nie ucieknę. - mówi stanowczo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Chłopak wzdycha i przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy. Dobrze wie, że nie mają wyboru.

\- Czyli jednak umrę.

\- Co?! - pyta z przerażeniem, przysuwając się bliżej niego. Jej głos staje się piskliwy, kiedy zaciska palce na aksamicie jego koszuli. - O czym ty mówisz, Draco?

\- Pierwsze co zrobią, kiedy już się tu dostaną, oczywiście poza zamordowaniem Dumbledore'a, będzie ściganie waszej cholernej trójki. A to ty, a nie Weasley czy Potter, jesteś córką mugoli.

\- A co to ma do ciebie?

\- Do mnie...? - patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy - Widzisz, ja nie pozwolę ci zginąć.

Dziewczyna śmieje się ochryple, całując go delikatnie w policzek.

\- Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny.

 **IX.**

Jedyne co pamięta z tamtego wieczoru to błysk fioletowego światła, pędzący w jej stronę. Szalony śmiech Bellatriks Lestrange odbija się echem w jej głowie do dziś.

\- Toujours pur, to nasze motto, szlamo! Ty brudnokrwisty, mały karaluchu, myślisz, że on mógłby cię kiedykolwiek zechcieć?! Zrobił to specjalnie, prosił, błagał mnie, żebym w końcu poderżnęła ci gardło! MIAŁ CIĘ DOŚĆ, CHOLERNA KURWO! Toujours pur, a on miałby się temu przeciwstawić dla ciebie? - szalony śmiech, całe mnóstwo szalonego śmiechu, a potem Bellatriks znów kontynuuje - Chciał cię tylko wykorzystać... Nic więcej!

Ale dalej nie pamięta już nic. Jedynie ciemność, która zmieniła się w salę szpitalną dwa tygodnie później.

 **X.**

Kiedy budzi się nagle w środku nocy i orientuje się, że jest w łóżku całkiem sama, wpada w panikę. Biega po pokoju, rozgląda się, sprawdza za oknem, w łazience i nawet w szafie, ale naprawdę, naprawdę okazuje się być sama.

Wtedy podbiega do drzwi i otwiera je, z hukiem uderzając o ścianę metalową klamką. Po ich drugiej stronie stoi zaspany mężczyzna z szklanką wody w dłoni. Na jej widok odstawia naczynie i zagarnia ją blisko do siebie, opierając brodę na czubku jej kudłatej głowy.

\- Ty idiotko – szepcze, czując, jak drży. - Znowu myślałaś, że miała rację.

Z wysokości jego klatki piersiowej dobiega tłumiony szloch, który po chwili przeradza się w nerwowy chichot.

\- Tak, chyba znowu tak myślałam – mówi jeszcze zachrypniętym od snu głosem. - Chodź do łóżka.

Po chwili materac ugina się, kiedy dwójka szuka najwygodniejszej pozycji. Ona znajduje ją z dłonią wplecioną w blond włosy, a drugą przerzuconą przez plecy mężczyzny. Zasypia od razu, nie wiedząc, że on jeszcze długo nie może, tylko leży, wpatrując się w jej rozchylone usta i wyobrażając sobie, że to nie Molly Weasley zamordowała jego ciotkę, tylko zrobił to on. Po tylu latach byłby nawet skłonny w to uwierzyć.


End file.
